1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the adjustment of a thermat switch with a temperature sensor formed from a thermostatic bimetal element with snap action, which temperature sensor is in connection with a contact system via a transfer element, and also a thermat switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process for the adjustment of a thermat switch is already known--according to U.S. Pat. No. 284,245, in which, given the switch, the contact distance is set by mechanical deformation of the switch housing. Such a process requires the use of a metal housing, the required contact distance not being precisely adjustable after squeezing due to the elastic behavior of the metal housing.
However, other adjustment processes are also known, in which either transfer elements are held in stock in various, closely graded lengths, the height of convexity of each individual thermostatic bimetal element and the corresponding dimension of the respective contact system are measured and the element having the correct length selected from among the transfer elements or the adjustment is carried out by bending of the carrier of the switch contact or of the contact spring.